User talk:MontagnaMagica
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Flat Ride Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Admin Yes, i am interested in being an Admin/Co Admin. Thanks Fizzywizzy 08:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Flat rides Whats going on about this wiki? Is this like Coaster Pedia, except all about flat rides? (so we have every Flat ride there is) Kata89 15:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 No, you did not over-explain this. So this is a giant encyclopedia of every type- and individual flat ride! I have found this wiki a couple weeks back when I was working on Coaster Pedia! Although, one thing that we need to change is the backround. It looks very old. No offence. But okay, I'll work on this wiki as much as I can. But Coaster Pedia nad RCCW takes priority. Kata89 19:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Adminship? I am asking to become an admin. I know how to use the tools because I am an admin on RCCW. I am really starting to know the coding. and lets face it, besides you- I am the only other person who works here. I would like to be the co-admin. Or, if you want. We could have a race. If I get to 600 achievment points before you do, I become admin. thx! Ruler of the coasters 19:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Ok, I understand. Well, another goal to strive for! Ruler of the coasters 20:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Hi Hi, i've just been busy making videos about the rides, yes i'm still editing here so HOORAY!! Fizzywizzy 20:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki in intrest I don't know what happened there. That was my first time entering it actualy! :p Hopefully, by this monday I will have 50 pages done. I am finding it very easy and enjoyable to work here. Question: Are people with certain prevliages allowed to edit the home page? If not, I say we change the featured article to Lex Luther: Drop of Doom. Just fix it up a bit. We've had the ferris wheel for a while now. Ruler of the coasters 23:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Page clean up I am planning to make six more pages. (So we can be at 50) then I need to go back and clean up the stubs and lack of information that was given. I have a list of pages we need to do thisto. (the pages we need to add information) #Rip Tide #Night Mares (Canada's Wonnderland) #Giant Wheel (Cedar Point) #Calypso #Shake, Rattle & Roll #Drop Tower: Scream Zone #Whitches' Wheel (Cedar Point) This page just needs a ride duration, and maybe a little more info. #Flat ride (defintly needs help) #Cedar Downs Racing Derby (Needs manufacturer) #Skyhawk (Cedar Point) (needs a manufacturer) #Wave Swinger (Cedar Point) #Scrambler (Cedar Point) #Ocean Motion These are all of the pages I could find that need help. I will start adding Manufacturers and ride durations after I add 6 more pages. Then we can start cleaning up the pages. (or right now) Ruler of the coasters 11:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Page clean up project and... Well, you only WISH you could pass me in the leader boards! And yeah, totally understand. (also Coasterpedia is the 'head quaters' of the wiki park project) So, I will add the other six pages and clean the pages up. Then I will shoot for another 100 pages! But I would like to be promoted to a rollback. I believe I deserve these rights for all of the work I have done to improve the wiki. Ruler of the coasters 23:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 promotion thx for the promotion! 23:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Kata89